Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) requests renewal of its National Cancer Institute (NCI) Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) for years 27-31. This application reflects significant changes in leadership, faculty, programmatic and scientific direction, facilities and governance over the past few years. RPCI has, under the leadership of David C. Hohn, MD, President and CEO, recruited new senior leaders for basic, clinical, translational and population science. The CCSG scientific enterprise has been consolidated into five programs and 14 shared resources. These CCSG Programs now include Therapeutics, Biophysical Therapies, Tumor Immunology, Genetics and Cancer Prevention; four of these programs are under new leadership. The Institute has increased its scientific capabilities through the recruitment of 43 new members to CCSG Programs in both the laboratory and clinical research areas. With these recruitments and existing strength, peer-reviewed grant funding has significantly increased in the past year. RPCI and programmatic strategic planning has generated an overall Institute strategy for growth and direction with programmatic strategies targeted toward scientific excellence and multidisciplinary approaches. The overall vision of RPCI over the next five years will focus on the identification, validation and exploitation of targets for cancer treatment and control based on substantial inter-programmatic efforts from all of the Programs. To accommodate the growth of the CCSG membership, development of a new 170,000 gross square feet basic research laboratory building is underway and will be finished by 2005. We are requesting $3.0 million which will support five scientific programs, 14 shared resources, leadership, developmental funds, planning and evaluation and administration. Recruitment, reorganization and institutional commitment have reinvigorated RPCI as a comprehensive cancer center with focused vision for the future and for the development of excellence in all aspects of cancer research.